


醒来以后发现自己和学弟结婚了，还有了女儿怎么办？

by LuciferWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Time Travel, Chinese Language, M/M, One True Pairing, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferWolf/pseuds/LuciferWolf
Summary: 塞德里克和哈利一起面对伏地魔的时候被死咒打中，但他的项链保护了他。他没有死，却意外穿越到平行世界，认识了那里的塞德里克和哈利，以及他们的女儿，辛希亚。在他穿越回来之后，又渐渐地喜欢上了自己世界的哈利的故事。





	醒来以后发现自己和学弟结婚了，还有了女儿怎么办？

**Author's Note:**

> 本文跑沙雕风，大纲文  
没有存稿不确定自己写到什么时候  
平行世界与原本的世界没有差别，只是多了ABO背景  
塞德里克是A，哈利是O  
穿越的青年塞德是没有办法辨认信息素的哦！

一、

阴暗的墓地里，塞德里克几乎是本能地挡在哈利身前。在他看来，哈利才十四岁，自己至少比他年长三岁，学的东西也更多，他应当是要保护这个小学弟的。

只是，他想他依旧低估了反派的残忍——迎面而来的居然是一个死咒。

哈利会没事的吧？塞德里克看着自己胸前的项链发出暗绿色的光芒，呼吸变得十分困难，脑子里却依旧希望这个有点可爱的小学弟能平安无事。毕竟哈利曾经逃离死咒活下来了，这次或许也可以呢？

唔嗯，希望他记得把我的尸体带回去。

“塞德里克——”

闭上眼之前，灰眸的青年只听见哈利撕心裂肺的呐喊。

傻瓜，喊什么啊！赶紧找地方躲啊！塞德里克在心里恨铁不成钢地说着，嘴上却发不出哪怕一点点声音。

绿光闪过又消失，仅仅是刹那间的事情。哈利觉得自己甚至来不及眨眼，塞德里克就消失了。

是的，消失了，连尸体都没有留下。

二、

黑暗中，塞德里克感觉自己正在被不知名的力量大力拉扯。他不清楚那是什么，只觉得身体的每一处都疼得不行。那是一种自骨髓中蔓延开来的疼，他甚至怀疑自己下一秒就会死去。

哦不，我已经死了。塞德里克这么想。原来被死咒打中这么疼的吗？还以为只是一下下就什么感觉都没有了呢……希望哈利平安无事。

迷迷糊糊之间，塞德里克感觉到自己又被扯了一下。犹如幻影移行的狠力拉扯，他的胃在翻腾，身体仿佛被反复折叠还被人狠揍一顿。

简而言之，疼，太疼了。

“砰”地一声，塞德里克被狠狠地摔在地上。他只觉得自己浑身的骨头都被敲碎了，痛苦至极却无法发出哪怕一丁点的呻吟。

“梅林的胡子啊，发生了什么事？”凌乱的脚步声响起，然后是带着颤抖的惊呼。那人似乎碰了他一下，随后开口：“塞德？你怎么——”那人话没说完便又打住，好一会儿都没有再发出声音，只有急促的呼吸声在耳边弥漫着。塞德里克吃力地睁开眼睛，但视线有些模糊。他艰难地转头，惊讶于自己还活着的同时，他看见了一张熟悉的脸。

是哈利。

那双漂亮的绿色眸子闪烁着讶异与担忧——哈利，好像有点不太一样？塞德里克昏过去以前，如此地想着。

三、

塞德里克·迪戈里在接到自家丈夫——哈利·波特的电话时刚刚处理完紧急事务。最近他跨司办公的情况越来越频繁，但近期魔法部人手有些不足，他也很无奈。他将罚单交给那个滥用魔法的家伙，又对那受了惊吓的可怜麻瓜进行安抚并消除记忆，一系列工作行云流水，以至于他差点忘了自己原本是个傲罗。

“塞德，嗯，那个，你今天能提早回来吗？我没事，是你有事……哦梅林啊，你能早点回来吗？我是说，现在就回来怎么样？”哈利在电话里听起来有些不安，说话还颠三倒四的。塞德里克忍不住笑了出来，却柔柔地应了声好。

一众下属只觉得自己狗眼都要瞎了。

不同于学生时期的塞德里克，当了傲罗以后的他整个人变得严谨且具有威严。虽然私底下的他依旧不爱说话但挺好相处。然而，办公的时候塞德里克基本不苟言笑，总是极有效率地解决手上的所有事物。

他仿佛只有在哈利面前才会展露温柔。

或者说，他把最好的自己留给了他的丈夫。

看着把事情交代好之后就迫不及待幻影移行离开的塞德里克，几个下属耸耸肩，单身狗不懂有夫之夫的心情啊——

四、

塞德里克皱着眉头，盯着躺在床上的人看了许久，又转头去看他的丈夫。后者一脸：别看我啊我也不知道怎么回事。

“你在陪希亚，然后他就凭空出现了？”塞德里克将哈利抱入怀里，大掌轻抚着他的后背。他感觉得到怀里的爱人还有些僵硬，应是被这个突然出现，却与自己长得几乎一模一样的青年吓到了。

“我以为是你……”哈利不自觉深呼吸，塞德里克身上的信息素让他安心不少。他有些依恋地把脸埋进他丈夫的胸膛，撒娇似的轻蹭了两下。男人的信息素是混合型的，风信子的花香混着香槟，隐隐带点火药味，却是他最喜欢的味道。

塞德里克轻揉起哈利的后颈，一点点地释放自己的信息素安抚爱人。

哈利的信息素像是被他牵引，一点点地散发出来。哈利的信息素也是混合型的，勿忘我、梨花和果酒混在一起，比塞德里克的信息素更温柔也更具包容性。虽然塞德里克的信息素也有酒，但哈利的信息素总让他感觉醉醺醺的，简直无时无刻都想要沉迷其中。

“我好着呢，就在你身边，傻瓜。”塞德里克揉了揉爱人的黑发，用手指帮他理了理头发，一边道：“只能等他醒来再说吧。希望他不会被吓到。”哈利赞同的点点头，先为昏迷的青年简单地擦拭身体上的脏污，倒没有为他换衣服。但两人都认出来那是他们还在读书时，三强争霸赛的赛服。

他们隐隐能够猜测这突发事件的起因了。

夫夫二人一前一后地去洗澡，再回来看青年的时候，他依旧没有醒来。哈利注意到青年戴着的项链，不自觉皱了皱眉：“塞德，他也有这条项链。”哈利说着一边转头，就见自家丈夫裸着精瘦结实的上身，随意地套了一件棉裤就站在客房门口。

荷尔蒙乱飘的家伙。哈利瞪了塞德里克一眼，然后瞄了一眼他的人鱼线，有水珠顺着他的肌肉线条往下滑，消失在棉裤之后。

“一模一样呢……”塞德里克弯腰，仔细地打量着青年的项链，赫然是那条他从七岁就开始戴的项链。他爸说是他们家的祖传项链，他也就一直带在身上，连洗澡都不曾换下。

“先准备晚餐？希亚也该醒了。”塞德里克看哈利小心翼翼地为青年盖好被子，一脸温柔的样子忽然就有点酸了，因此不得不开口拉回对方的注意力。哈利闻言笑了笑，手忍不住揉了揉昏迷青年的头发一边道：“别吃醋了，我的直觉告诉我他就是你。”

“我就在你面前，亲爱的。”

“就算他是你我也只爱你。”

于是塞德里克舒心了。

五、

塞德里克醒来的时候有点懵。

他的记忆还停留在哈利的呐喊、蚀骨的疼痛、还有哈利的眼睛。他坐起身来，发现刚刚的疼痛已经散去，留下的是轻微的刺痛和麻痒。他的身体甚至因为刚刚睡醒，整个暖呼呼的。除了思绪有点混乱之外，塞德里克感觉自己很好。

“咕噜——”

嗯，他还有点饿。

塞德里克坐在床边好一会儿，缓过来之后才轻手轻脚地站起来，且试探性地往房外看。他只看见客厅附近有暖黄的灯光，似乎还有人在交谈。塞德里克站在门口左右张望，思考着他到底是死了还是活着。

这是一间看起来很普通的房子，他猜测有四间房间，还看见了楼梯，所以应该还有二楼。他所处的走廊尽头是宽广的客厅，对面是另外两间房间。站在客厅或走出走廊往左的话似乎是饭厅或厨房之类的地方，人声便是从那里传来的。

于是塞德里克放缓自己的呼吸，一点一点地往声音源头移动。

然后他看见了哈利，还有他自己。

塞德里克觉得自己可能在做梦，不然他怎么会看见自己和哈利穿着情侣装在互相喂食？？？还笑得那么甜蜜，晚餐是在吃蜜糖吗？啊？！而且，而且他们看起来比自己还要年长又成熟……他们俩中间坐着的小孩又是……？

辛希亚咂吧着嘴把糊糊给吞下，眨着和塞德里克一模一样的灰眸，看着不远处的青年又看看自己左边的男人，她仿佛明白了什么。就见她露出甜美而天真的笑容，对着青年喊出：“Papa！”

“噗——”塞德里克不慎被果汁呛了一下，有点受伤地看着自家女儿，随后对哈利投去哀怨的眼神。

“辛希亚也觉得他是你呢。”哈利压抑着嘴边的笑意，故意凉凉地说。

“你，哈利，我，她？？？？”青年塞德里克支支吾吾了半天，也没说出什么，倒是有些头疼地扶住身边的墙壁，一手按着自己的太阳穴，似乎花了很大的力气才没有当场晕倒。

“好了，孩子，你得冷静。先深呼吸，嗯？”哈利站起来将他扶到餐桌边，塞德里克则是到厨房拿了另一个碗给他盛了碗玉米浓汤。“喝点热汤，你可能会舒服一点。”塞德里克虽然有点不开心，毕竟丈夫和女儿居然不约而同地站在青年那边，但他的心态还算平稳。怎么说他是个成年男人，乱吃醋太幼稚了。

好似下午吃醋的那个不是他一样。

青年塞德先是看了一眼温柔稳重的哈利，又看看和自己长得一模一样但更为高大成熟的男人；最后望了一眼刚刚喊自己爸爸的小女孩儿——她有着一双漂亮的灰眸，和哈利极为相似的脸部轮廓……一阵晕眩袭来，青年塞德发出沉重的咳嗽，仿佛下一秒就会晕死过去。

“你们……是，是，哈利？塞，塞德，里克？”眼前的两个男人对视一眼，然后同步点了点头。

青年塞德觉得自己的心脏快要跳出胸腔了。

“是，是塞德里克，塞德里克，哈利，哈利……”他呼吸有些急促，连话也说不好了。

与他长相相同的男人蹲下身来，与他平视：“我是塞德里克·迪戈里；他是我的丈夫，哈利·波特；那是我们的女儿，辛希亚·迪戈里。”

男人的语调平静，就像平日里的闲话家常，在他听来却像是梅林现世那么荒谬。

青年塞德愣愣地看着一家三口，脑子里想着：梅林啊，他和学弟结婚了，还有了一个女儿？？？

TBC


End file.
